The present invention is generally related to liquid cooling of rotating machinery, and more particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to free-surface liquid transfer between rotating and stationary members of rotating machinery.
Liquid that circulates between stationary and rotating members of rotating machinery requires liquid transfer devices for liquid delivery to, and subsequent recovery from, the rotating member. A transfer tube is typically employed at the rotating member shaft centerline for liquid delivery. However, many machine designs preclude the use of another transfer tube for liquid recovery. Additionally, liquid within the rotating member shaft can exert relatively high static pressure induced by centrifugal force.